Description
by Withoutheremo
Summary: Dedication....
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Rinoa tapped her feet to the rythmn inside her head as she waited for her love to arrive. **

**Of course she knew daddy might ground her for life if she was caught and shw knew mom didn't aprove of him, but that wasn't their decision to make now was it?**

**The twilight sky was awe-inspiring; put together of odd colours such as orange, pink and white while the normal colours like black and blue played into it. **

**The stars faded one by one into the horizon hidden by the rose bushes in Rinoa's garden, this garden otherwise known as one of the meeting spots.**

**They had plenty, the mischiveous couple did, placed here in the garden as well as out in the field common everyday places went as far as the Don Ramen shop in the Shibuya district, but here was their favorite.**

**Rinoa sighed, perhaps something had come up? **

**Maybe he had one of those friend meeting or was at home trying to solve the mystery of his long lost parents.**

**Rinoa closed her eyes and gathered the items she had brought with her into her arms and turned to leave but a humble and sly voice stopped her.**

**"Where are you going?" The voice belonging to none other than the mysterious and collected Squall Leonhart.**

**"Squall!" Rinoa dropped her items carefully and hugged the man's waist, who in return, caged her thin frame with strong muscular arms.**

**"Gomen, for being late.." He mumbled, talking not really his forte, though he did it willingly to the one he loved.**

**Rinoa laughed at the shy soldier and layed her head on his chest softly.**

**"You're too cute, Squally." She giggled, causing the tall man to blush softly.**

**"You're going to stay here and make me blush all night or are you going to kiss me?" Squall cooed.**

**Rinoa placed her hands on Squall's face softly, pulling him closer till soft, pink lips embraced, while soft hands grazed down each other's chest and pulled each other closer.**

**Rinoa's hand skillfully slipped from around Squall's waist and slid slowly between his legs and stroked softly.**

**Squall breathed out and broke the kiss brieftly.**

**"Rinoa... What are you.."**

**"Stop talking..." Rinoa sighed, pressing her lips firmly agaisnt Squall's startlying him slightly...**

**"Rin...R-rinoa..." He moaned into her mouth, allowing her to use the chance to slip her tougne into the wet cavern.**

**Squall blushed, and brushed his tougne over hers softly.**

**Both were happy in each other's arms, both feeling equally as safe as the other.**

**"I was wondering..." Rinoa started, shyly.**

**Squall looked down at her and smiled slightly.**

**"Can we..."**

**"With you, anything.."**

**Rinoa laughed in her mind, "Squall doesn't even know what I'm talking about.."**

**Leon tilted his head at the blushing girl and laughed,.**

**"What is that look for?"**

**"Nothing.. just kiss me..."**

**The two embraced, shedding their clothes on a nearby rose bush.**

**Together they felt safe, but from afar a terrible force was watching them..**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Rinoa rested her head on her saviour's chest. Her heart was heavy with emotion, the main one pleasure and happiness.**

**Her small, pale hands traveled across Leon's chest, as he slept quietly in her queen sized bed. Earlier that morning they had started their love making in the rose garden, and somehow ended up here, in her lolita themed bedroom.**

**Squall mumbled in his sleep, clearly dreaming about his lost parents.**

**"He'd grown up such a hard life..." Rinoa whispered to herself, letting her words fade into the black and red walls. She flinched as Squall tightened his arms around her, not allowing her anyone room to move or breathe.**

**"Sq-quall..." She managed to squeak, awakening the muscular man from his terrifying slumber.**

**"Sorry, Rinoa.." He sighed, starting to let go of his fiance. Rinoa layed her head on his chest, whimpering quietly to let him know it was alright. Squall smiled and wrapped his arms back around the pale beauty.**

**"Rinoa, you bring out the best in me.." He growled playfully. Rinoa chuckled and kisseed his chest letting her hair spread out around her.**

**"Don't you just love it?" She gazed into his heavenly eyes, the one's that could caftivate even the most stubborn soul and tame it. Squall gazed back, his smiling lips being pressed onto the small pink ones that moved toward him.**

**Soon they were at it again, embracing and stroking each other in every place possible. The maids outside of her room only laughed quietly and walked away, leaving the two to their love making.**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wet liquid covered the walls and the bedsheets as Rinoa fell foward, landing with a soft thud on Leon's chest. Leon tried hard to regain his breathing as Rinoa tried to tease him.**

**"Oi, Squall, you're as hard as rocks.." Rinoa commented, immediately regretting it as soon as it was out of her mouth. Squall laughed and stroked her hair gently, cuddling the sweating girl without a second thought.**

**Leon took in a deep breath, releasing himself from the girl and pulling the blanket over them both. He took the time to kiss every part of her body he could touch, and held her close once more.**

**"You're going to screw me into a coma, Koi.." Squall laughed, that rare beautiful laugh where his face twists (almost like it's fighting itself) into this beautiful smiled that could put a bear in a trance.**

**Rinoa blushed, her pale cheeks flooding with a pinkish color..**

**"No! Now I'll be this color for hours.." Squall chuckled and kisses her bangs to the side.**

**"Who will see but me, Rinoa..." His deep voice penetrating into her heart. Rinoa sighed happily, this is what she has always dreamt of.**

**The man of her dreams cuddling with her and holding her safetly in her arms. Him being beautiful on the inside and as a bonus, the outside as well. Though they had their ups and downs they still belonged together and they both knew it.**

**Squall shook Rinoa lightly.**

**"Breathe baby." He whispered on her neck, provoking her for him more and more.**

**"Stop that or I'll rape you... Nya.." She growled at him, causing a surprised look to come over his face.**

**"You can't rape the willing, rapist kitty.." He chuckled, lifting her chin and french kissing her deeply.**

**Rinoa was dazzled, taking in his scent, feel and taste all at once left her braindead. She fell once again allowing Squall to catch her with caution. He carefully laid her beside himself and stroked her cheek softly.**

**"Babe?" Squall called to her softly. Rinoa woke, and faced Squall only to see his nude, muscular body full blown causing her to pass out once again for the night.**

**Squall chuckled, running his hand down the pretty girl's ass softly spreading her legs and lifting her on him slowly as not to wake her. He thought about his action for a moment and decided against it, just allowing her to lay there limply, but comfortably on his chest..**

**"I know it's not often.. and we rarely ever say it, but I love you Rinoa.." He mumbled, drifting off into a deep sleep, not hearing her answer:**

**"I love you too..."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroba: Minor Hentai, nothin' special. But Hentai is God's gift to life, ne? I hope you are all ready, because next chapter is nothing but sex on sex. . And I'll try to bulk up the chapters..

Kagome: It was me! I stole the cookie from the cookie jar!

Balmung: Sex..? Rinoa!? *drools*

Squall: *attacks him* MINE!

Sumi: *looks their way* Sumi Sumi!

Kuroba: Er, yes.. Well allow me time to pull it together, from my lack of sleep. And allow me to read up on some other hentai's to set the mood. Perhaps i'll even put on my bible black cosplay and walk around the mall... Yes it's coming on now... See you then!

Balmung: RAH!


End file.
